villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HABIT (the Gray Chronicles)
HABIT is the tertiary antagonist of the Gray Chronicles. He is a "business partner" of Slenderman and an ally of the Proxies, as well as the rival of Damien Thorn and the Greek god Tartarus. HABIT is portrayed by Bryan Cranston. Personality HABIT's goals are always sadistic and needlessly cruel. He takes sick joy in inflicting pain on thousands of innocent men, women, children, infants, animals, and even his own family members. HABIT is actually the Greek god Tartarus, the uncle of Gaea, Spirit of Earth, and the great-uncle of Zalgo, Spirit of Chaos. He was born in the Pit, the very core of the Underworld. In there he created trillions of monsters, such as the Furies or the hellhounds. HABIT has no regard for his creations, however. To him, they are only tools and pawns, and doesn't bat an eye if one of them were to perish. In fact, he relishes in their suffering. Ever since he was born, he had a thirst for power and a want to unleash death. He is extremely patient, waited for billions of years and growing his power until he was ready to let a sliver of his essence enter the human world. HABIT is always jovial, and does a good job at seeming like a perfectly nice person. However, he doesn't keep up his affable facade for long, as his arrogant and sadistic nature always shows before long. HABIT has no respect for any of his allies, not even Slenderman, who he mockingly refers to as "Stick-in-the-Mud." He does, however, have a degree of fondness for the Rake due to his viciousness and blind loyalty to his master. HABIT also does love his children Typhon and Kampe, as well, mainly due to their sadistic and violent tendencies being similar to his own. However, it's most likely that if they were gentle beings, he would despise them. HABIT loves tormenting his human hosts. While possessing Evan Jennings, he made him murder several of his friends, and even ate his infant daughter while possessing him. This completely broke Evan's mind, which HABIT thought hilarious. While he is brave, HABIT does fear at least three beings. One of them is his niece, Gaea, who despises him for killing their sons Otis and Ephialtes. She is also even more cunning and patient than HABIT, and could outwit him, which makes him uneasy. The other one is Zalgo, who's able to "drain" the powers of other immortals and make himself stronger. He is also the most powerful being in the Macroverse, even more so than Gaea or HABIT himself. Zalgo is also insane and unpredictable, fitting his chaotic nature. Finally, the one HABIT fears most of all his his older brother Gan, also known as DEED. DEED is the one who created the Macroverse itself, and is the only Spirit powerful enough to entrap him in the Inferno Void, the afterlife for wicked deities, where HABIT would remain in anguish for ten million years. In fact, HABIT has been trapped in there before, and is terrified of going back. Unlike the other "big bads" of the Gray Chronicles, HABIT has no redeeming or tragic qualities. Even Pinhead, who is just as evil as him, at least has a traumatic backstory that explains why he is the way he is. HABIT, on the other hand, has no excuses for his despicable action. All he has is pure cruelty and greed. Powers and abilities Immortality: As a god, Tartarus is immortal. He is immune to disease, aging, wounds, starvation, dehydration, etc. However, his body can be destroyed if another god harms him, effectively killing him. But there is always a chance of him resurrecting, as Zalgo did. Cunning: HABIT is a highly clever opportunist. Despite his arrogance, HABIT knows he's not powerful enough to take on his enemies like DEED or Zalgo alone. Therefore he allied himself with Slenderman, who had many soldiers at his beck and call, much like HABIT himself. All the while, HABIT waiting until the war is over. Then he will take control of Slenderman's forces, and kill all the Proxies who are still loyal to Slenderman. Umbrakinesis: As the the Spirit of the Abyss and the Spirit of Evil, he has absolute control and divine authority over darkness, although not so much as Nyx and Erebos. Furthermore, HABIT is absolutely invincible when he is in his domain. * Darkness Generation: He can shoot solid bolts of darkness, sometimes called "black lightning", and surround enemies in pitch-black clouds of lightless space. * Darkness Shields: He can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields. * Invisibility: He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. * Shadow Travel: Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at incredible speeds. Monster Lordship: As the creator of all the monsters of the Pit, HABIT has absolute control over all of them. The only ones he can't control are Cerberus, the Furies and Ladon. However, he can easily defeat them if they were to challenge him. Possession: HABIT has the ability to possess certain mortals and control their bodies. However, seeing as he is a god, his method of possession is more intense than a demonic one. Due to the awesome power HABIT holds, the human or animal host can't handle him for long. The "best-case" scenario for the unfortunate host after HABIT abandons them is dying. Quotes * Category:Complete Monster Category:Tyrants Category:Masterminds Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Cannibals Category:Child Murderer Category:Possessor Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Gay-Bashing Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Parents Category:Elementals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deities/Gods Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Knights Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Conspirators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:Poachers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Perverts Category:Misanthropes Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty